The invention relates to a medical measured-data acquisition equipment for monitoring and diagnosis, in particular to EEG and EKG equipment, as well as to facilities for controlling the breathing, the O2 saturation content in the blood, the body temperature, and for recording electric potentials or electro-dermal activities such as the SSR (sympathetic skin response). Such monitoring and diagnostic equipment is used mainly in intensive-care stations in hospitals, or in the examination of patients.
Monitoring equipment is used also for monitoring infants at home, among other things. In the Federal Republic of Germany about 2000 infants die annually from the sudden infant death syndrome, a phenomenon, the causes of which have not yet been elucidated in spite of intensive research. However, everything speaks for the fact that the sudden infant death is to be attributed to a failure of the respiratory function (apenea), and possibly of the cardiac function. It exclusively occurs during sleeping. The only preventive measure for preventing the sudden infant death currently consists in the monitoring of the respiratory or cardiac function. Said procedure is useful in that by stimulating the infant immediately following failure of the respiratory function, the the respiratory activity automatically starts again, with a few exceptions.
EKG and EEG facilities assume a special position among monitoring and diagnostic devices because their high medical conclusiveness. An electrocardiogram (EKG) is the recording of the time curve of heart action potentials; and electro-encephalogram (EEG) is the graphic record of the brain action potentials. The analysis of the EKG""s and EEG""s supplies important information about the heart or brain function of the patient.
Conventional monitoring and diagnostic equipment is structured in such a way that one or several electrode(s) is/are mounted on the patient, which tap the respective signals (predominantly potential and impedance values) and transmit such signals via cables to amplifier units. Normally, separate electrodes are used for each measurement parameter.
Especially in EKG and EEG examinations, many cables are suspended on the patient, connecting the EKG/EEG-electrodes with the evaluator units, which process and record and signals. Such cables obstruct the patient and highly limit his or her freedom of movement, and, therefore, are only conditionally suitable especially for carrying out examinations at stress (e.g. EKG""s at stress). In addition, due to the stiffness of the cables and the lever forces connected therewith, the cables become easily detached particularly when the patient moves. Furthermore, in connection with infants, there is the risk that they may play with the cables and detach the glued-on electrodes.
The electrode cables are especially troublesome in connection with home or hospital monitoring of infants. The removal and reattachment of the electrodes is troublesome especially when garments are changed frequently (e.g. during the changing of diapers).
Furthermore, in complicated examinations with a great number of measured quantities such as, for example, in the polysomnography in connection with infants, problems arise on account of the fact that many relatively large electrodes have to be attached to the patient. Moreover, it is necessary in this connection to take into account the psychic stress of the patient, who is connected to an electrical device via a great number of cables. Such psychic stress may have a bearing on both the physical stressability and the physiological characteristic lines.
The above-described methods are high in expenditure, user-unfriendly, and under certain circumstances may require certain medical expertise, for example as far as the arrangement of all sorts of different electrodes is concerned. They are consequently only conditionally suitable especially for use at home, for example for the long-term monitoring of infants. In addition, there is the increased risk of falsified data and alarm malfunction because due to the simple electrode structure, it is not possible to make a distinction between medical abnormalities and technical defects (e.g. detached electrodes).
Therefore, there is need for a nonelectric connection between the electrodes connected to the patient and the equipment. Furthermore, due to the galvanic separation of the electrodes from the evaluation station, the safety of the patient is assured as well.
Telemetry systems for biosignals, in connection with which the EKG- or EEG-data tapped on the patient are transmitted via electromagnetic waves (preferably in the infrared range), are described, for example in xe2x80x9cBiotelemetrie IXxe2x80x9d (publishers: H. P. Kimmich and M. R. Neumann, 987, pp 55-58). The data are transmitted in this connection in the one-way mode from the electrodes to the output unit, i.e., without (error) feedback from the receiver to the emitter. A particular drawback in this connection is that the measured values are transmitted s an analog signal, which means they are relatively susceptible to interference, for example with respect to the 50 Hz-ripple and its harmonics.
A further development for telemetric EKG-measurements is described in laid-open patent specification WO 90/08501, where for achieving a higher transmission rate and data safety, the the recorded signals are digitalized, coded (preferably according to the Manchester code, or as FSK [frequency shift keying]), and then transmitted electromagnetically or by light wave conductor.
In connection with said telemetric method, the signals of the individual electrodes attached to the body are transmitted via cable to an additional emitter unit, which is separately attached to the body, and transmitted from there by radio or light wave conductor to the evaluator station. However, the above-mentioned methods have the drawback that the emitter unit is supplied with current via batteries. The batteries have to assure not only the power supply for the data recording and data processing, but also for the data transmission via radio transmission. Therefore, the batteries have to be replaced frequently, which is connected with drawbacks especially in long-term monitoring. Since the emitter units are relatively large, said methods again limit the freedom of movement of the patient. No details are specified in the above-mentioned references with respect to the structure of the electrodes used for the signal acquisition.
Measuring probes with HF-energy supply are known, for example from the references DE-OS 32 19 558, U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,632, and WO 92/07505. However, the fields of application of said measuring probes are almost exclusively aimed at the identification of objects, and are implanted for said purpose on the animal or human body. Furthermore, the structure of said device is not suitable for the medical signal acquisition as well as for transmitting such signals, in particular not in connection with a great number of data from one or a plurality of electrode(s), and from a number of patients, if need be. With said methods, the signal transmittion takes place almost exclusively via passive telemetry, whereby the measured data are detected in that the measuring probe carries out a modulation absorption in the HF-field of the evaluator station (ES), such absorption acts back on the ES (indirect transmission of information by inductive coupling). Said procedure, however, is suitable only in connection with extremely small spacings between the emitter and the receiver of only a few centimeters (as it is the case especially in connection with implanted probes), and only in the absence of external interferences. Moreover, in connection with said measuring probes, no provision is made for two-way data transmission, i.e., information is transmitted only from the receiver to the transmitter, so that errors in the data transmission can not be compensated, or compensated only highly conditionally.
A device for acquiring the measured data of body functions is known from WO87/06113. This device has a covering, within which provision is made for sensors for detecting the temperature, pressure, as well as bioelectric and optic signals. These signals are converted by means of an analog-to digital converter into digital values processed by a microprocessor. The microprocessor is connected to a transmitting and receiving unit for wireless data transmission via a serial interface. These data are transmitted from or to an evaluator station, which evaluates the quantities determined by the sensors. The data transmitted from the evaluator station to the electrode are used, for example, for administering a current pulse to the monitored animal. However, this device has the drawback that, especially with great transmission distances, the signals received become so weak that safe transmission of the data is no longer assured. This can be compensated only by selecting the transmitting power of the evaluator station and of the electrode sufficiently high, so that the safe data transmission is assured even over the greatest possible distance of transmission. This however, leads to very high current consumption and thus to a very short useful life of the electrode.
The invention is based on the problem of making available a reliable monitoring and diagnosis equipment with wireless electrodes, which is suitable for both the use at home and for operation in hospitals. In particular, a safe data transmission of the electrodes is to be assured also when a great number of electrodes are operated simultaneously.
Said problem is solved by the characterizing features of patent claim 1. Preferred embodiments and further developments are specified in the dependent claims.
The proposed bidirectional, digital data transmission results in the surprising effect that the data transmission safety is significantly increased. By transmitting redundant information in the data emitted by the electrodes, the evaluator station is capable of recognizing errors and request a renewed transmission of the data. In the presence of excessive transmission problems such as, for example transmission over excessively great distances, or due to obstacles absorbing the high-frequency radiation, the evaluator station is capable also of controlling the data transmission, or to manipulate on its own the data emitted by the electrodes. As control of the data transmission it is possible to consider, for example an adaptation of the transmitting power of the electrode, or a change of the transmission channel. If the signal transmitted by the electrode is too weak, the evaluator station will transmit to the electrode a command, which increases its transmitting power. However, if the signal transmitted by the electrode is superimposed by other sources of interference, the evaluator station, by changing the channel, is capable of attempting securing a flawless and interference-free transmission. Alternatively, the evaluator station can also cause the electrode to change the data format for the transmission, for example in order to increase the redundant information in the data flow. Due to the increased redundancy, transmission errors can be detected and corrected more easily. In this way, safe data transmissions are possible even with the poorest transmission qualities. Said measure opens in a surprisingly simple way the possibility of reducing the transmission power of the electrode to a considerable extent. This reduces the energy requirement of the electrodes, so that the latter can be used uninterruptedly over longer periods of time. Due to the reduced transmitting power is is possible also to exclude possible biological stresses caused by the electromagnetic waves. Another advantage of the bidirectional digital data transmission lies in the possibility of transmitting test codes in order to filter out external interferences such as, for example, refraction or scatter from the transmission current. In this way, it is possible also to reconstruct falsely transmitted data. Due to the safe data transmission between the electrodes and the evaluator station, the device according to the invention is particularly suitable for use at home such as, for example, for monitoring infants even though no technically trained personnel is available there, as a rule. When used in hospitals, for example for monitoring in intensive care, the device according to the invention offers the special advantage that very many electrodes can be operated at the same time without interferences in one and the same room. Mutual influencing of the electrodes is excluded a priori. In particular, it is possible to program standard electrodes with a great number of sensors via the evaluator station in such a way that such electrodes can be used for special applications, i.e., for special application cases.
The electrodes can be supplied with current by an evaluator station (ES) by means of high-frequency energy transmission (especially in the radio frequency (RF) range). The antennas or optic detectors (e.g. semiconductor diodes) of the electrodes absorb in this connection the high-frequency field (HF-field) radiated by the evaluator station, the latter being arranged spaced from said electrodes. By means of the power supply unit arranged in the electrode, which unit converts (rectifies the HF-radiation and stores it, if need be, then supply voltage is then generated for the electrodes.
The device according to the invention can be designed also in such a way that the power supply unit of the electrodes is realized by additional integrated, miniaturized accumulators. A replacement of weak or empty accumulators is not required in connection with the device of the invention because the accumulators are recharged by the high-frequency field radiated by the evaluator station. Charging of the accumulators can be carried out also only temporarily, for example at points in time at which the electrodes are not in use, i.e., outside of the recording of measured values. In this case, the energy for the charging can be transmitted via resonance coupling, for example by means of inductive coupling. Since the accumulators do not have to be replaced, they also can be encapsulated in the electrodes.
Furthermore, it is possible particularly in connection with long-term monitoring to first supply the electrodes with current through the accumulator, and then laterxe2x80x94if necessaryxe2x80x94supply the electrodes, for example if the accumulators are weak, with current via the emitted HF-frequency field of the evaluator station. In this way, a possible biological stressing of the body by the high-frequency radiation acting on it can be excluded or minimized.
Frequency generation units generate in the electrodes or in the evaluator station the required oscillator frequencies for the emitter units as well as receiving units. Preferably, the frequency generation unit comprises one or a plurality of PLL (phase-locked loop) or FLL (frequency-locked-loop) synthesizers, which generate the various frequencies. The transmission frequencies for the (data) transmission may basically extend from the 100 kHz range (long wave) to the 1015 Hz-range (optical frequencies). For small electrode dimensions, high bit transmission rates and short transmission distances, transmission frequencies in the UHF range, microwave range and above (xe2x89xa710 MHz) however, are particularly suitable.
It is advantageous for the device according to the invention if micro-structured sensors such as semiconductor sensors or thin-layer sensors are used for the signal detection or signal recording. Semiconductor sensors are characterized by their small size, their sensitivity, their high integration capability, and their low current consumption. Important are particularly sensors which are based on the (field effect) transistor (e.g. Sixe2x80x94 MOS-FET), the diode or the capacitor principle. In this way, it is possible to realize a great number of sensors such as, for example, bio- or ion-sensitive sensors (ISFET), acceleration, pressure, voltage, impedance, current, temperature, as well as radiation sensors.
By using semiconductor components as sensors with integrated signal processing, transmitting/receiving (transceiver) and, if need be, evaluator units, individual circuit arrangements with a number of sensors can be integrated in a chip with edge lengths of less than 10 mm and heights of under 0.5 mm. In this way, the number of electrodes can be reduced, on the one hand, and additional electric componentsxe2x80x94which are attached to the body and which limit the freedom of movementxe2x80x94can be omitted. Since the distance of transmission from the electrodes to the evaluator station normally amounts to only a few meters (order of magnitude: 1 to 10 m), the energy supply or transmitting power of the electrodes comes, in the ideal case, to only fractions of mW, which means it is completely harmless, medically speaking. The use of miniature batteries (e.g. button cells) is consequently suitable for the energy supply as well, especially for short transmission distances. For this purpose, the TDMA-process is particularly advantageous because the electrodes transmit only at certain time intervals, which means that energy can be saved.
Another features of the device according to the invention lies in the arrangement of the antenna. The latter is preferably completely (or at least partly) arranged in the electrode covering or electrode diaphragm consisting of, for example flexible plastic. If the electrode is designed in the form of a bracelet, the bracelet can be used as the antenna as well. The antenna can be realized in all sort of ways, for example as a dipole, lagarithmic-periodic, dielectric, strip conduction or reflector antenna. Preferably, the antenna consists of one or a plurality of conductive wires or strips, which are arranged in a spiral form (spiral antenna or also helical antenna). In this way, the antenna can be designed with a relatively large surface area, which requires lower transmission outouts for the data transmission and HF-Supply. In particular, it is possible in the radio transmission to use frequency-selective antennas for separating the transmission and receiving band, and polarization-sensitive antennas in connection with directional transmission. Polarization-sensitive antennas consist of, for example thin metal strips arranged in parallel on an insulating carrier material. Such a structure is insensitive to or permeable to electromagnetic waves with vertical polarization, we es with parallel polarization are reflected of absorbed depending on the design, it is possible to obtain in this way, for example good cross polarization decoupling in connection with linear polarization.
It is possible, furthermore, to integrate the antenna, for example in the frame of the chip, whereby the antenna is preferably realized by means of the thin-layer technology.
The antenna of the electrodes serves both for transmitting the electrode data and for receiving the control data transmitter by the evaluator station, as well as for receiving, if need be, the high-frequency energy (for the energy supply), i.e., basically only one transmitting and receiving antenna is required.
In particular, directional couplers can be arranged on the transmitter outputs of the electrodes and/or the evaluator station, which couplers measure the radiated or reflected (radio transmission) output. Any damage to the antenna (or also any faulty adaptation) thus can be registered, because it is expressed by increased reflection values.
It is possible to carry out the high-frequency energy supply and the data transmission on different frequencies (e.g. data transmission in the IR-range by means of transmitting and receiving semiconductor diodes in the electrodes and evaluator station; energy transmission in the microwave range via the antennas). In particular, it is possible also to transmit sensor data to be transmitted and also electrode control as well as control data from the evaluator station to the electrodes, in each case on different carrier frequencies or at different points in time.
Preferably, the frequency modulation and/or phase modulation is used for the data transmission in order to exclude excessively long zero series, as they may be present in connection with amplitude modulation. With pure HF-supply of the electrodes, (i.e., without the use of accumulators), transmission of the electrode control and transmission control data to the electrodes can take place, for example by modulating the HF-field.
Furthermore, it has to be taken into account that the radio signal power of the transmitted data is subjected in the receiver to certain variations, as may be the supply voltage of the electrodes (for example if the electrodes are exclusively supplied with energy by the high-frequency field (HF) of the evaluator station. This is mainly the case when the patient moves or turns, thereby changing the spacing between the electrodes and the evaluator station. Also, a certain attenuation and scattering of the signals has to be taken into account, among other things, especially in long-term monitoring (for example in the monitoring of infants or patients in intensive care units), because these measurements are then frequently carried out on dressed patients and in the bed (under a blanket). Therefore, a further development of the invention consists in arranging in the evaluator station a control unit for the transmission output. With said control unit, the evaluator unit determines and controls the transmission output received from the individual electrodes, and, if need be, controls its own transmission output accordingly. If, in the evaluator station, the electrode field intensity falls short of a preset lower threshold value, the evaluator station controls the relevant electrode for increasing the transmission output. Preferably, the procedure followed is such that maximum values presettable for the electrode transmission output are not exceeded. For this purpose, the electrode transmits its transmission output to the evaluator station.
For controlling the transmission output of the evaluator station, the electrode contains a reference element for measuring the transmission output received. Said transmission output is then transmitted back to the evaluator station, which then controls its own transmission output accordingly.
It is assured in this way that the transmission output of the electrodes and of the evaluator station (including, if necessary, the HF-energy supply) is adapted in each case in such a way that the signal level will not fall short of or exceed certain lower and upper limits in the receiver and in the transmitter. The radiated transmission output is always adjusted by such control processes to the minimum required at the given time in order to receive data with adequate quality, or to optimally operate the electronic units of the electrodes. The transmission output can be adjusted step by step or continuously. This provides the evaluator station with the capability, among other things, to detect whether a signal change is caused by variations in the supply voltage, in the transmission output (with changes in distance), or by a change in the sensor output signal, which is important, for example in connection with amplitude modulation.
Alternatively, instead of the transmission output, the control unit can also control the redundance in the data flow if the bit error rate exceeds a preset threshold value.
A further development also consists in arranging in the electrodes a shutoff unit. When a preset maximum value for the required transmitting output of an electrode (and also of the evaluator unit, if need be) is exceeded the respective electrode is temporarily automatically deactivated by means of the shutoff unit, the data transmission or recording of the measured values is temporarily interrupted in this way. The evaluator unit then adjusts itself only to the remaining electrodes and may emit an alarm signal depending on the adjustment. The required transmission outputs may be determined, for example by the control unit or by the reference elements in the respective electrodes. Said procedure can be particularly desirable when an infant, during monitoring, is turning, for example from the back to the belly and comes to rest on one or several electrodes. A possible biological stress due to HF-radiation is excluded in this way. The temporary shutoff of electrodes basically can be controlled also by integrated position and/or inclination sensor.
The device according to the invention permits the patient to move freely during the recording of the measured values because such patient is no longer connected to an evaluator station via troublesome cables. When batteries or accumulators are used, such patient may even leave the room for a certain amount of time, especially if the individual electrodes have a data memory. Especially in hospitals, the mobility of the patient can be increased further if the evaluator station(s) comprise a plurality of global transmission or receiving antennas (arranged, for example, in different rooms and hallways). Advantages of the device according to the invention are seen also in the field of emergency medicine. A victim of an accident can be fitted with the electrodes already at the site of the accident, and their signals are then continuously transmitted to evaluator stations (ES), first to the ES in the ambulance and then to any desired ES in the hospital. The correct code for the electrodes or set of electrodes an be transmitted to the evaluator station in the hospital, for example by means of chip cards or magnetic plug-in cards.
By equipping the evaluator station with an accumulator, infant monitoring can be carried out also xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d, for example in the baby carriage or while driving in an automobile, especially if such station has a removable monitoring module.
For monitoring patients, it is particularly possible that only a limited number of electrodes connected to the patient receives sensor data and transmits same to the evaluator station. If irregularities or abnormalities occur, the evaluator station can then connect additional electrodes or sensors by deactivating the shutoff unit.
Furthermore, the energy consumption of switched-off electrodes can be reduced in that such electrodes are capable of receiving (for an activation by the ES) and/or measuring (for example for the integrated (position) sensors) only at certain time intervals.
An additional feature of the invention consists in that identification units can be arranged in the electrodes. By allocating certain identification codesxe2x80x94patient code (for a set of electrodes) as well as electrode or sensor codexe2x80x94the evaluator station is then capable of simultaneously supplying several patients in a room, such patients each having a great number of various electrodes, and to evaluate the data and to allocate electrodes or sensors to the respective patients. This is realized in a way such that the electrode for the identification unit has a control logic, as well as a memory for storing the identification codes. The identification unit of the electrodes is preferably programmed by high-frequency radio transmission of control characters and of the respective identification code from the programming unit of the evaluator station to the respective electrodes. A further development comprises the arrangement of (pressure) switches in the electrodes as programming lockouts, particularly for preventing unintentional reprogramming.
A preferred further development of the device according to the invention particularly for long-term monitoring (for example for monitoring infants) is designed in such a way that the electrodes are already equipped with an evaluator unit (with memory). The data transmission can then take place from the electrodes to the evaluator station temporarily (for example by packets) and/or already processed, if need be (following the reduction of redundant information), or, if necessary, only in the event of irregularities, or when medical abnormalities occur. Irregularities and abnormalities are detected, for example in that the signals are outside certain preset tolerance limits, or in that they deviate more strongly from the values of preceding measurements, which are stored in the (intermediate) memory. The tolerance limits are preferably transmitted by the evaluator station to the electrode and stored in the latter.
The evaluator station (and also the electrodes, if need be) preferably contain(s) a control unit for the various functional units. In the presence of malfunctions (for example: connection to the electrode is defective), the evaluator station can then emit a sound and/or visual warning signal. In addition, it is possible to duplicate critical or important components of the evaluator station (and/or of the electrodes), or to have them present as multiple units. Possible malfunctions can be reduced in this way. Furthermore, the evaluator station and/or the electrodes can be provided with protective devices, for example for preventing antenna overvoltages.
A preferred embodiment consists in the arrangement of control sensors in the electrodes for error detection. A possible error cause, for example, consists in that a sensor no longer receives any measuring signals, or falsified measuring signals because the electrode has become detached from the skin. Temperature, impedance (measurement of the transient resistance) or spacing sensors are suitable for the control. In this way, a malfunction of the electrodes can be distinguished from possible medical abnormalities or irregularities and thus assure a correct recording of the data, or prevent error alarms (especially in connection with home monitoring).
By means of a status unit in connection with the evaluator station it is possible to adjust which electrodes or sensors are to be used for the medical diagnosis or monitoring. In addition, the status unit of the evaluator station can additionally assume control functions, for example by automatically detecting (for example by means of the control sensors arranged in the electrodes, or through the reference element, which measures the supply voltage) whether the electrodes are correctly connected to the body at the start of the medical diagnosis or monitoring. Alternatively or additionally, the electrodes can be equipped with an ON/OFF switch for the activation.
Ideally, all electronic components of the electrodes such as the sensor unit, the sensor control unit, the energy supply unit (except for the accumulator) etc. are designed as integrated circuits and realized on one single chip (electrode chip). In particular, the electrode chips can be realized as ASIC""s (application-specific integrated circuit), or in the form of ASIS""s (application-specific intelligent sensor).
ASIC""s include, among other things, microprocessors (with user programs in the program memory), circuits with programmable wiring (for example cutting through conducting paths by burning, or through application-specific manufacture of the last mask), and (gate, transistor) arrays. Array circuits represent chips manufactured in standardized ways, whose individual components (e.g. sensors, operation amplifiers, transistors, diodes, etc.) are not connected, and thus unwired. The individual elements are arranged in matrix-form in rows or columns, whereby intermediate spaces are left clear for the wiring. The connections of the individual elements in one or several metallization planes are produced according to the requirements. By using more modern C-MOS technologies (e.g. 0.1 xcexcm technology), the structural dimensions can be highly reduced and the current consumption of the semiconductor components can be kept low. Particularly in connection with ASIS""s on a wafer (preferably silicon or GaAs), the chips with the elementary sensors and suitable electronic circuit structures for the control electronics are manufactured with microelectric process steps (for example thermal oxidation, diffusion, ion implantation, metallization, passivation), as well as possibly processes of micromechanics, thin-layer, or thick-layer technology. The individual chips are subsequently finished in the metallization plane depending on the application. The electrode chips designed as type ASIS or ASICS thus offer the advantage of a rational semiconductor manufacture in spite of varied and different application specifications.
Preferably, the electronic components of the electrodes and evaluator station are realized by means of digital circuit technology. The digital circuit technology satisfies in an ideal way the requirements with respect to integration capability, stability and programmability. Ideally, the evaluator unit of the evaluator station (ES) and/or of the electrodes, as well as the sensor control and transmission control and frequency generation units are realized as microprocessors. However, for the determination of high transmission frequencies, it is necessary the design the receiving and transmitting units in part based on the analog technology.
For reducing the chip size further, preferably the two-side technology or the 3D-integration is used. With the two-side technology, the front and back sides of the chips are used for integrating the individual semiconductor components. It is possible, for example, to arrange the individual elementary sensors in the back side of the chips, and the signal processing and transmitting/receiving units, as well as the evaluating and storing units, if necessary, in the front side of the chips. The electrode chip may be designed also based on the hybrid technology, among others. In connection with the latter, the component is divided in different units such as, for example in a sensor assembly, transceiver assembly, etc.
Preferred embodiments of the (bio)sensors are discussed in the following in greater detail. For reducing the number of electrodes, preferably several sensors are arranged in one electrode.
The biophysical recording of measured values is carried out, on the one hand, by means of semiconductor sensors, which are based on the transistor (field effect or bipolar type), diode or capacitor principle. Examples of such sensors are:
The ISFET, which is structured similar to the MIS-field effect transistor; the metallic gate electrode (control electrode is, with the ISFET, replaced by an ion-sensitive diaphragm. As diaphragm materials of a sensitive nature, use if made, for example of the following materials: SiOxNy, Si3N4, Al2O3, Ta2O5, ZrO2, AgCl, AgBr, and various polymers, as well as biochemically active materials (enzymes).
The MOS gas sensor with (catalytic) metal gate electrode (e.g. palladium, platinum) reacts to hydrogen and, with geometrically structured gate electrodes, to other gases (transverse sensitivity). by using integrated (porous) filter layers it is possible to influence the cross sensitivity and thus the response behavior. With circuits of MOS gas sensors that are connected in parallel or in series it is possible to obtain distinct quality improvements and a superior response behavior.
The barrier-layer temperature sensor, in which the temperature dependency of p-n junctions in semiconductor components is used for measuring the temperature. Preferably, for this purpose, two identical transistors are operated in a differentiating network at the same temperature with different collector currents (measuring accuracy about 0.1xc2x0 C.).
Photodiodes, especially the p-i-n photodiode, as well as phototransistors.
One alternative consists in realizing the sensors (and circuits) by means of thin-layer technology by applying thin inorganic or organic layers (films) to an insulating carrier material (substrate). The measuring principle of such sensors is based on the change in the electrical properties (e.g. electric resistance) of the thin layer under the influence of the external quantity to be measured. The application of this technology permits integrating a great number of elementary sensors with circuits on one chip, e.g. based on the hybrid technology. In connection with the thin-layer technology, vacuum processes are used for producing (by vapor deposition, application by atomization, or chemical deposition) thin metal, insulator or semiconductor layers on ceramic material, glass or plastic substrates, with layer thicknesses of less than 1 xcexcm. As layer materials, preferably metal layers (e.g. aluminum, chromium) are used for conductors (conductor paths) and electrode pins, and for resistor layers preferably, for example, NiCr and tantalum, and for insulating layers preferably SiO2, Si3N4, AlAs (for the GaAs-technology), and Ta2O5. The following can be produced as sensors with application of the thin-layer technology:
Temperature-dependent resistor layers made, for example of platinum, gold, nickel, copper and iridium (resistance thermometer) and possibly thermoelements (Seebeck effect);
light-sensitive layers, for example made of CdS, PbSe, Si, etc.;
moisture-sensitive layers: the sensor contains electrodes engaging each other in a toothed way like a comb, such mating electrodes being protected against the moisture-sensitive layer/layer sequence. For realizing the moisture-sensitive layer it is possible to use materials such as polymeric plastics, metal oxides, and porous ceramic materials;
gas-sensitive layers such as, for example, semiconducting metal oxide layers (SnO2, Fe2O3), particularly for detecting CO2;
magnetoresistive layers such as, for example Nixe2x80x94Fe-alloys, as well as
pressure-sensitive resistance layers such as strain gauges consisting of metallic film resistors (e.g. NiCr, CrSi and TaNi layers or foils, or of semiconductor layers. The pressure is measured in this connection through a change in the electric resistance; with metal strain gauges through a deformation; and with the more sensitive semiconductor-type strain gauges through the piezoresistive effect.
The thin-layer sensors particularly include also the SSW-sensors (sound surface wave). SSW-sensors belong to the SSW-components whose function is based on the stimulation of mechanical vibrations on the surface of piezoelectric solids or layer structures when an electric voltage is applied to a metallic converter (IDC=interdigital converter) with mating finger structures. The SSW-sensor, when converting the sound wave into an electric signal, makes use of the electroresistive effect, which represents the reversal of the piezoelectric effect. The surface wave propagating between two IDC""s is freely accessible and subjected to different biophysical quantities. Its propagation property (propagation rate and attenuation) is dependent upon, for example the gas concentration (by means of selectively absorbing layers), the moisture and the temperature of the surrounding medium directly on the surface of the substrate. With the help of these sensors it is possible, therefore to realize different biophysical sensors, particularly gas sensors, temperature sensors, and moisture sensors. The great advantage of the SSW-sensors is the direct conversion of the easured biophysical quantity into a frequency and the frequency-analogous interface connected therewith. This results in relatively good immunity to interference, high reliability, as well as simple digitalization, because a simple frequency counter can be used instead of a analog-to-digital converter.
Since the substrate can be selected largely independently of the type of sensor layer used, the substrate and the sensor layer can be optimized independently of one another with respect to their specific properties, and a complex sensor system can be realized in this way. The thin-layer sensor technology and the semiconductor sensor technology are consequently fully process-compatible.
Basically, the thick-layer technology can be used for the manufacture of the electrode chips or of the sensors as well, for example for realizing the structure of superset or hybrid-integrated circuits.
For monitoring the breathing, acceleration sensors (or also motion sensors) consisting of one or a plurality of semiconductor components with inert mass are used, on the one hand, by measuring the up and down motion of the thoracic cage or of the abdomen. These sensors are considerably more sensitive and reliable than the conventional xe2x80x9cair cushion electrodesxe2x80x9d, and, furthermore, integratable.
The breathing can be controlled also via a spacing sensor, which is integrated in an electrode arranged within the abdominal region. The spacing between the electrode and the evaluator station, which varies with the respiratory activity, can be determined in this connection, for example based on the difference in running time of the signals between the electrode and the evaluator station. The antenna of the evaluator station is, for this purpose, preferably mounted directly above the sleeping patient or the infant to be monitored. For control purposes it is possible to use additional spacing sensors, which are integrated in reference electrodes (mounted in sites that do not sensitively react to breathing motions such as, for example, on the head, arm, leg, etc), or in other electrodes. It is possible in this way to distinguish movements of the entire body from breathing motions.
Alternatives to monitoring of the breathing by means of acceleration or spacing sensors consist in the use of temperature, gas (CO2 or O2) or air humidity sensors, which are attached near the mouth and nose (preferably between the two).
The oxygen can be measured, for example by means of a Clark-cell. For this purpose, a micromechanical, spiral-shaped groove is etched, for example in an Si-chip or Si-wafer. A silver anode is produced by vapor deposition on the bottom of the groove, and a silver cathode between the grooves. The groove is filled with a polymer, which is impregnated with common salt solution, and finally covered with the diaphragm, the latter being permeable to oxygen. When a dc voltage (abt. 0.8 V) is applied to the electrodes, an electrolyse reaction occurs, which supplies a current proportional to the oxygen concentration.
CO2 is detected, for example by means of an ISFET, whose ion-sensitive diaphragm contains a water-impregnated layer. In this connection, the CO2 diffusing into the water-impregnated layer leads to a chemical reaction with pH-shift.
The impedance or potential measurement, for example for the EKG or EEG signals, is carried out by means of measurement amplifiers consisting of difference operation amplifiers (with installed filters). Basically, also 3 and more tapping points (hereinafter referred to as electrode pins) can be arranged in one electrode. One electrode pin can be used in this connection for the reference value.
For measuring potential differences or impedances, a galvanic connection has to be present between the individual tapping points. Therefore, without a galvanic connection, it is possible only to determine the impedance values between the individual electrode pins in an electrode. Since the spacing between such electrode pins can be selected relatively small (up to about 1 cm; ideally 3 to 5 cm), it is possible in this way to monitor action voltages in small regions because the transmission takes place only over a small distance, which permits more sensitive measurements. In order to determine impedances or action potentials over greater distances, i.e., for example between two electrodes, such electrodes are galvanically connected with each other by means of a plug connection (for this purpose, the galvanically coupled electrodes have to be equipped only with the required electrode pins and, if need be, measurement amplifiers, but must not have their own transmitting, receiving, energy supply units, etc.).
Integrating two or more electrode pins in one electrode considerably simplifies the handling. In addition, the arrangement due to the integration of control sensors, permits a significantly better error diagnosis, for example in the event of incorrect mounting. Preferably, the sensor has an oblong shape (with two electrode pins) or the shape of a cloverleaf (with 3 or 4 electrode pins), which assures that with a small electrode surface, the spacing between the individual electrode pins or tapping points will not be too small, which would lead to measuring errors especially at high skin/electrode transition resistance.
The transition from the ion conduction of the body to the electrode line of the (EKG/EEG) lead connections takes place at the electric transition between the (EKG/EEG) electrode pins and the skin of the patient. This generates a galvanoelectric dc voltage which, due to irregularities of the skin, can assume different values, and which effects a galvanoelectric dc voltage between two (EKG/EEG) electrode pins. Said voltage has to be suppressed in the processing of the signal because it is significantly higher than the useful signal. Furthermore, as little current as possible should flow via the (EKG/EEG) electrode pins because such flow changes the chemical composition of the skin and causes polarization voltages that may vary highly in terms of time. Therefore, the input currents have to be low and the input amplifier has to have a high input impedance These cpnditions are ideally satisfied by operation amplifiers or measurement amplifiers based on the former.
It is notable in connection with impedance and potential measurements that conventional multiplexers are not capable of well-processing signals in the mV-range with a high dc voltage component. Therefore, for processing such signals, the dc voltage is suppressed by means of filters. Multiplexing of the sensor signals then takes place following the input amplification. Measuring the action potential by means of measurement amplifiers has the advantage that suppression of the dc voltage by filters (high-pass or bandpass filters) can be effected already directly in the measurement amplifier.
For temperature measurements, it is possible to usexe2x80x94in addition to the aforementioned sensorsxe2x80x94also propagation resistance sensors, polysilicon temperature sensors (preferably based on the thin-layer technology), and basically also thermoelements. A contactless temperature measurement of the surface of the skin is basically possible as well; the temperature is detected, for example via the emitted heat radiation (infrared, remote infrared) of the body. With propagation resistance sensors, which have a high long-term stability, the specific resistance of semiconductors is measured according to the single-tip method. The propagation resistor preferably consists of a monocrystalline Si-crystal (e.g. with a lateral edge length l of about 0.5 mm and a thickness h or 0.2 mm) and has on the top side an etched contact hole with a diameter d ( less than  less than h, l) of about 20 xcexcm, from which a contact is produced by a strong doping (n+) and application of metallization layers. The resistance R between a rearward metal contact and the metallization contact then only is still dependent upon the temperature-dependent specific semiconductor resistance p of the (nxe2x88x92) doped silicon (R=p/2d).
Position sensors for the determination of the (sleeping) position of the patient (for example belly, back or side position) are preferably realized by magnetic field sensors. Magnetic field sensors contain, for example a Hall element consisting of a (thin, long stretched-out) metal platelet, or a silicon or GaAs semiconductor platelet. For the determination of the position, a constant current is impressed into the Hall element, and the Hall voltage is evaluated as a function of the magnetic flow or the vertical component of the outer magnetic field of the earth. By arranging three Hall elements in the sensor or electrode, such elements being arranged vertically relative to each other, it is then possible to determine the exact position (belly, back or side position) of the patient.
An alternative in the use of inclination sensors, which is many cases operate according to the capacitive measuring principle. Capacitive inclination sensors consist of a microstructured measuring cell, which is filled with liquid an inert gas. In this connection, the two plates of a capacitor (or of a plurality of capacitors) are more or less covered by the liquid dielectric depending on the inclination. Turning of the sensor results in a change in capacity that is proportional to the angle. Basically, the position can be determined via micromechanical sensors as well.
Control sensors are used especially for avoiding false alarms or falsified measured values. Such sensors can be realized, for example in the form of spacing sensors (ultrasound or radiation emitters and transmitters for determining the distance between the electrode and the skin), impedance sensors (measurement of the transition resistance between the electrode and the skin), temperature sensors (sensor measures the temperature of xe2x89xa736xc2x0 C. if the electrode is suitably attached), moisture sensors, or reference sensors.
For the determination of the value of oxygen saturation (O2) in the blood, transmission or reflection measurements are carried out. Preferably IR radiation emitters and receivers (diodes) are used for these measurements. IR emitters and receivers are arranged in this connection on the same or opposite sides of parts of the body (fingers, toes, palm or back of the hands) with high blood circulation (also on thin parts in connection with transition measurements).
Moisture sensors are preferably realized in the form of impedance sensors (operation amplifiers) or ISFET""s, which determine the sweat content or the pH (ion concentration of NaCl) on the skin.
Usefully, the evaluator station contains a calibration unit (with memory) for the sensors, in particular for the temperature, gas, ion-sensitive and Hall sensors. Basically, such a calibration unit can be arranged in the respective electrodes as well.
The radio transmission of the digitalized and coded sensor data is effected by the digital modulation (rekeying) of a sinusoidal carrier signal, in connection with which shifting takes place between discrete (e.g. two or four) wave shapes, or by means of discrete pulse modulation methods. The modulation or demodulation can take place directly in this connection (i.e. at the transmission frequency), or also indirectly (with an intermediate frequency), in which case, however, changing (via mixers) to the transmission frequency is necessary.
In connection with the digital carrier frequency technology, either the amplitude, preferably, however, the frequency (FSK=frequency shift keying), or the phase (PSK)xe2x80x94as particularly with the GMSK=Gaussian minimum shift keyingxe2x80x94is varied (modulated), or a combination from the three methods is used.
For the discrete pulse modulation (basic band transmission), particularly the PCM-method (pulse code modulation) or the DMxe2x80x94(delta modulation) method is considered. These methods are preferably used for the optical transmission of the data (e.g. in the IR-range by means of semiconductor diodes). In this connection, by scanning with quantized amplitudes, a change of analog (sensor) signals into coded digital signals takes place, namely mostly in sequences of binary pulses with the values 0 or 1. Possible are 8xe2x80x94for example with compandingxe2x80x94, but also 10 or higher-digit (linear) code words are possible with one or several parity bits. Coding is carried out, for example according to the Manchester-method.
For superior exploitation of the transmission channels, i.e., in order to be able to transmit the sensor data and the data of the evaluator station independently and simultaneously, the individual signals of the electrodes or sensors and of the evaluator station are preferably additionally processed prior to the transmission by a multiplexer (line transmission). Among the multiplex methods, especially the TDMA (time division multiple access) process, the FDMA (frequency division MA) method, and the CDMA (code division MA) method are of interest.
With the TDMA-method, message signals are transmitted in blocks of data in a time-interleaved arrangement in a cyclic sequence. With the PCM, for example, this is possible because the pulses have a short duration, so that scanning samples of other input signals can be inserted in the intermediate spaces. With the FDMA method, the transmission medium is divided in N identically sized frequency bands (e.g. with N or N/2 transmitters). By modulation with staggered carrier frequencies, the basic bands of the primary signals are shifted in this way to higher frequency positions, in a way such that they come to rest next to each other on the frequency scale.
With the CDMA-method, a distinction can be made in this connection between the xe2x80x9cfrequency hoppingxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cdirect-frequencyxe2x80x9d coding. With the frequency hopping, several frequency (part) bands are available for the transmission. The message to be transmitted is divided in packets of the same length, which are transmitted one after the other on different part bands. In this way, a noise pulse generator cannot simultaneously interfere with all frequencies, so that only a few packets are disturbed by such a generator. Due to sufficiently high redundancy, the entire message will then reach the receiver with a good quality in spite of the interference. With direct sequence or also pseudo-noise coding, the message is highly stretched by bits in terms of time before it is transmitted, and modulated with a pseudo-random binary sequence. A receiver knowing the binary sequence can extract the useful signal again from the pseudo-noise. The separation of the signals is assured by the selection of orthogonal code sequences. This permits, on the one hand, a parallel transmission of different messages on one band; on the other hand, this method is relatively insensitive to wideband and narrowband interferences.
The space-division multiplex method offers another possibility for data transmission. In this case, the evaluator station is equipped with a plurality of transmitting/receiving antennas, which each are directed at different patients to be monitored. Said method, furthermore, has the advantage that the antennas can be arranged relatively close to the patient (e.g. directly above the patient""s bed), which permits reducing the transmission power. Especially in connection with directional antennas, the antenna can be equipped with an additional control unit and a driving motor, such unit and motor aligning or adjusting the antenna in such a way that the transmitting/receiving adjustment is always optimal. This method basically can be used also in connection with a great number of electrodes attached to the patient. Especially with very large systems, for example in hospitals, several evaluator stations each having several antennas can be interlinked via cables or radio transmission. The individual sets of electrodes will always respond to the most suitable evaluator station or antenna (e.g. to the closest one), and when the patient is moving, will be handed-over to the next ES, if need be (hand-over). For reducing interferences, the individual evaluator stations are preferably operated on different frequency bands.
Depending on the complexity of the data transmission methods, transmission control units are arranged in the electrodes. Preferably the evaluator station has a master transmission control unit and controls the transmission control units of the electrodes via signalizing data (synchronization). In this way, the evaluator station prevents collisions in the data transmission of different electrodes.
So that in the data transmission, the receiver is capable of scanning the received signals at the correct points in time in order to be capable of recognizing the individual bits correctly, a synchronous operation between the transmitter and the receiver is useful and necessary (synchronous data transmission). For this purpose, the evaluator station preferably contains a synchronizing unit which, as the reference cycle clock generator, controls the clock generators of all nodal points of the network, i.e., of the electrodes by means of synchronization characters and/or via a reference timing frequency, for example according to the master slave method, and in this way assures the frequency, clock, hase and/or frame synchronization (TDMA). In particular, the high frequency (HF) for the energy supply can be used as the reference timing frequency. It is possible also to use the demodulated signal for the clock recovery, among other things.
It is basically possible also that the cycles of the individual electrodes do not correspond with the one of the evaluator station (ES) (asynchronous operation), or slightly deviate from the cycle of the ES within preset limit values (plesiochronous operation). If, for example, one electrode has a sligher higher clock pulse frequency than the evaluator station, the ES may occasionally be incapable to read a bit; reversely, the electrode will occasionally read a bit twice. This error can be compensated, for example through the use of padding methods, i.e., through the use of bits that do not carry any useful information. An alternative consists in that the system accepts an occasional slip. By using slip controls in the receivers it is particularly possible to prevent the system from losing its frame synchronization in spite of slip, for example in that a shift takes place by a whole frame, and not only by one bit width. Therefore, the requirements with respect to synchronization between the electrodes and the evaluator station can be low, comparatively speaking.
Suitable for the transmission is particularly also the sub-division of the signals (to be transmitted) in packets, whereby each packet is provided with suitable addressing, code protection etc. (packet transmission). One packet comprises, for example start, stop, control and synchronization bits, the address of the transmitter and of the receiver, a test code, if necessary, as well as the useful information.
In the simplest case, the data are transmitted by the simplex method, i.e., from the electrodes to the evaluator station, and without acknowledgement and reception confirmation. However, the half-duplex (in both directions, but not simultaneously) or the full-duplex operation is preferably used for the data transmission. With both of said methods, the evaluator station may both confirm the reception of the data and also transmit command sequences to the individual electrodes.
Basically random-oriented and also reservation methods are available for the channel access. The random-based methods include particularly the ALOHA-, CSMAxe2x80x94(carrier sense multiple access) and CSMA-CDxe2x80x94(CSMA with collision detection) methods, which are not discussed here in greater detail because they are of secondary importance to the device according to the invention. In connection with the reservation methods, the physical channel is divided by a time period (TDMA), a frequency (FDMA), or a code (CDMA). The channel access can take place also priority-oriented, i.e., according to a preset priority stage of the individual electrodes. The fixed allocation of transmission rights is possible only with knowledge of the number of electrodes or electrode sets that may transmit simultaneously.
For safeguarding the transmission quality it is advantageous, furthermore, to carry out the transmission according to the (code-independent) HDLC-method (high level data link control). In connection with said method, not each block is individually acknowledged after it has been transmitted, but several blocks are transmitted in one direction one after the other. The receiver (e.g. the evaluator station) can insert the acknowledgement in own data blocks, which are transmitted in the reverse direction (e.g. to the respective electrodes).
For reducing transmission errors, additional redundancy can be incorporated in the message sequence to be transmitted (channel coding). Deterministic codes (such as, for example, block codes, recurrent codes) and also stochastic codes can be used in this connection. An error correction unit in the evaluator station and/or in the electrodes will then execute, for example a direct error correction at 1-bit transmission errors (FEC=forward error correction), so that a repeat request for repeating the data transmission can be omitted.
The data to be transmitted can be coded by a secret code for special applications. For this purpose, the signal processing units of the electrodes and of the evaluator station are equipped with coding and decoding units. Said units are preferably arranged in the encoders and decoders, respectively.
For increasing the reliability of the data transmission, training sequence units or equalizers may be arranged especially in the electrodes and/or evaluator station. A training sequence unit in the electrode generates a test code (character sequence), which is specified between the transmitter and the receiver, and transmits said test code to the evaluator station at defined times. The test code also may consist of, for example the identification code of the individual electrodes, or contain said code. With the packet or time-slot operation, the test code is preferably arranged in the center of each packet or time-slot. The equalizer in the evaluator station compares the received test code with the specified one, and determines the algorithm for recovering the transmitted data. In the event of distortions or trouble such as due to multiple reflections, diffraction and interferences due to the absence of sight contact between the receiving antenna of the evaluator station and the electrodes (patient turned away, dressed or under the bed blanket), the receiver can then equalize the transmission. The equalizer and the training sequence unit also may be arranged in the electrodes or the evaluator station alternatively or additionally. The use of test codes is particularly useful if the transmission distances are greater or if the transmission frequencies or bit rates are very high.
A preferred further development consists in the use of nesting/denesting units. For this purpose, individual bits of a data block are time-interleaved (scrambling) and divided in a number of sub-blocks. Especially in connection with the TDMA-method, such sub-blocks can be divided in different data bursts. On the receiving side, burst errors lead to 1-bit errors of the unscrambled data and may be eliminated by the error correction unit, so that data transmission errors are thus reduced.